imperialodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Millione
Millione are a tall species native to the planet Gnat. The third species to join the Zintoniean Empire, they were the least developed race prior to being annexed. Millione are unable to breath oxygen, and as such, require a breathing mask when in oxygen environments. Millione are the genetic twins of the Beta Crune. History Compared to most other species Millione history is very short. They had only developed into the bronze age before first contact with a Zintoniean ship. At the time there were thousands of independent Millione civilizations, each in early stages of development. The Zintoniean Empire slowly integrated the most advanced cultures into the empire, and after several generations, the Millione were annexed. Per Zintoniean law, all Millione cultures that were not integrated have been left to develop on their own. This protective messure has ensured that thousands of native cultures have been preserved. Culture Millione did not develop enough on their own to have any singular or specific culture. In most cases Millione have adopted Zintoniean or Nicroniean culture. Despite this, Millione maintain strong monogamous family units and have begun to etch their own belifs against the backdrop of Zintoniean society. Millione art, dance, politics, and other aspects have been highly borrowed from and influence. The only pure cultures of the Millione are found in indigenous tribal societies, which access has been severely limited to. Individually, Millione personalities are as diverse as humans, and their metal/physical capabilities are equally varied. Physiology Millione stand much taller than the average Human, with males averaging seven and a half to eight and a half feet tall, and females averaging between six and a half to seven and a half feet tall. Males have bright purple or turquoise skin, depending on what region they are from. Females on the other hand, have varying shades of grey skin. Millione have solid white eyes and elongated craniums. The bone running from their forehead across the top of their head is twice as thick and allows Millione to bash their heads as a natural defense mechanism. Millione have large webbed ears, but compared to Humans, they have a decreased range of hearing. Millione have three digits on their hands and feet, and their knees are backward hinged, allowing them to easily run on all fours. Millione have an average lifespan of 180-200 years old. Their blood is dark green in color. Millione breath a combination of different nobel gases, but they cannot breath oxygen. Because of this they are often seen wearing breathing masks, which cover their unique mouth and nose structure. The nose of a Millione is oval shaped with a patch of sensitive skin that allows the Millione to smell. Their mouths are in a "frowning" shape. Millione have single children with a gestation period of roughly twelve months. Millione do not require as much sleep as most other species, needing only two or three hours a day. However, Millione must hibernate for two weeks or more every year. Additionally, Millione require around seven thousand calories a day. The Millione are ethe twin species of the Beta Crune. Category:Biology